The present invention concerns a circuit for performing high speed arithmetic and logical operations on digital data. The present invention is implemented on an integrated circuit which has utility, for example, in a high capacity, high function modulator/demodulator (modem). The invention, however, has utility in a broad range of digital systems, including digital computer systems and subsystems.
In the digital arithmetic technology it is a known problem that digital multiplication and division require complex circuitry and/or complex routines to execute. In the manufacture of high capability, high quality electronic equipment, it is often necessary to provide high speed digital multiplication and divide capability. For such equipment to be economically competitive demands that the manufacturer keep the component costs relatively low. Thus there is a pressing need for a relatively low cost circuit for performing high speed arithmetic operations, including multiplication and division.
In the digital signal processing art, there is also a significant need for a low cost circuit for quickly determining the maximum or minimum value in a sequence of digital numbers.